The present invention relates generally to agricultural bale wagons for retrieving bales from a field, and more particularly to a mechanical locking mechanism for holding the first table in a raised position.
The general operation of a bale wagon is clearly described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127. Specifically, the bale wagon to which the instant invention applies functions to automatically pick up and stack bales, such as hay bales, from the positions in which they are dropped by hay cutting and baling machines which precede the bale wagon in the field.
Bale wagons operate by moving along a line of bales lying in a field, and aligning the chute-like mechanism on the front of the machine, the bale loader, with each bale. A vertical chain conveyor with protruding cleats lifts the bale upwardly and a deflector then tips the bale sideways, onto the receiving bed of the wagon, called the first table, at a point which is essentially the foremost portion of one of the side edges of the wagon.
At this point, a cross-conveyor moves the bale across the width of the wagon, forming a one-bale wide row on the first table at the leading edge of the wagon. The first table then tips rearwardly, depositing the row of bales on the front edge of the second table. This process is repeated until the second table is filled with its full compliment of bales. This table is then tipped rearwardly placing the bales onto a larger bed, called the third table, where tiers accumulate. When a predetermined number of tiers have been accumulated on the third table, this bed, in turn, is tipped rearwardly to deposit a multilayered stack of bales. Typical bale wagons are also capable of automatically unloading an entire stack, for some bale wagons as many as 160 bales.
FIGS. 3 and 4 provide detailed views of the locking mechanism for the first table 20 as it would appear on the left side of the bale wagon. While the left side is the most convenient for the operator, and the most logical location, it could be located on either side. Left side pivot arm 50 (right side pivot arm 30 not shown) is pivotably affixed to support member 12 by a pivot pin (not shown) on transverse axis 52. Another pivot pin 53 (FIG. 3) on transverse axis 54 pivotally supports a stop tab assembly comprised of stop tab hub 56 with a stop tab 58 affixed thereto, as by welding. Stop tab hub 56 is free to rotate about the pivot pin on axis 54, and bushings and/or bearings provide ease of rotation. Also pivotally supported on the pivot pin 53 on the transverse axis 54 is a handle assembly comprised of a handle hub 60, handle 62 and tang 64. Handle 62 and tang 64 are affixed to handle hub 60, as by welding. Tang 64 is of such length and location as to extend into the rotational path of stop tab 58.
It would be a distinct advantage to provide means for conveniently and safely locking and unlocking the first table in the raised position.